


Sit On Santa's Lap

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Steve dresses as Santa for Danny. Basically just sleepy domestic flirting.Tumblr christmas prompt: sit on Santa's lap
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Sit On Santa's Lap

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍When Charlie yawned he opened his mouth so wide that a python would be impressed, and he rubbed his eye with his little fist as he struggled to keep them open.

"But Danno," he whined through it, "I'm not tired!"

Danny chuckled, "course you're not buddy. Come on, say goodnight to Santa."

Charlie resisted but Danny scooped him up into his arms and raised him to Santa's height. The man was more padding than anything else right now, and he didn't really have the ability to safely hold the child, but with Danny holding him up Charlie could lean over to hug Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Steve laugher in a deep, bright tone, "Goodnight young Charlie. I wish you merry dreams of sugar plums till morning."

When Steve tried to hug him back, he could hardly feel the boy through the costume. Charlie's hand slipped away as he laid his head against the crook of his father's neck. Danny's heart warmed to have him so close. Charlie was already big enough to fit against his whole torso, but he was still so small and precious to Danny. And to Steve. No one else could get him into a fur lined suit with extra padding and an itchy fake beard in _Hawaii._ Except maybe Grace.

The moment Danny was out of sight Steve took the opportunity to drop the padding and remove the beard to cool off.

Danny relished the way that Charlie buried his head against him as he carried him to bed. The kid trusted Danny would keep him safe. That he could sleep comfortably, protected by his father. It was late and Charlie was practically sleeping before they even reached the bed. Danny chuckled softly as he tucked him in again.

‍"Be a good boy like you always are and sleep tight Charlie. Danno loves you," Danny muttered as he kissed his head.

"Love you Danno," Charlie muttered back into his pillow.

Danny's smile warmed again, like the cookies Steve had utterly devoured earlier in the night. Even if he'd missed the first couple of years, Danny went out of his way to give his son some of the best memories he could create, and he couldn’t do it without Steve.

As Danny walked back into the main room Steve heard his footsteps coming. He looked up, with a cookie hanging halfway out of his mouth, and his eyes full of innocence, already ready to claim his innocence. Danny scoffed.

"What are you doing still wearing that?" He folded his arms as he asked.

"Santa's cookies right? While I wear this, I _am_ Santa. I can eat all of these and you cant get mad!"

Steve gestured to him with the cookie, and bit into it victoriously. Danny just snorted again. He playfully knocked the pomp-pomp at the top of Steve's hat to knock it back out of his eyes.

"You're a dork, y’know that?" He teased.

Steve's eyes sparkled as Danny reached past him to claim a cookie for himself. Steve hooked an arm around his waist.

"Come sit on Santa's lap," Steve teased.

Danny snorted but didn’t pull away, "What?"

"Come on," Steve grinned.

He caught hold of Danny's hand gently and turned him around to face the couch. Steve only let go of his hand to sit on the couch himself. Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten the eggnog out so early," he joked.

Steve patted his knee and grinned at Danny. "Sit on Santa's lap and tell me everything you want for Christmas."

Steve's wicked grin sent a shiver through Danny that whizzed down his spine and made his stomach twist. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he could not sit on Steve's lap. That was a step too far that would lead to things be couldn't take back. So instead he flashed him a grin.

"That might be the creepiest thing you've ever said," he said.

"I can say worse right now. My thoughts a whirling," Steve smirked.

Danny stepped closer towards him, edging within reach as he went. "Well keep them to yourself. I already have to deal with Grace learning Santa Baby for the talent show, I do not want Charlie to hear Santa whispering sweet nothings to his father!"

"I saw daddy kissing Santa," Steve grinned.

He hooked an arm around Danny's waist and tugged him close. Danny ended up pushed up against Steve's chest with his palms against his shoulders to try and persevere some distance between them.

"Stop it Steve, I'm serious!" He wanted.

"Hi Serious, I'm Santa," Steve grinned.

When he grinned that stupid goofball grin of his and made those stupid dad jokes like that and his eyes twinkled with some level of affection boarding on awe that he could not only be included but _welcome_ to do such antics - God it was so hard not to kiss him.

Danny pushed his hands down. "That's terrible."

Danny turned to pick up the Santa plate and the empty glass that once held eggnog from the coffee table to take them into the kitchen. Steve swiftly followed, swaying slightly as he did. He had had a bit more of that eggnog while waiting for Danny to put Charlie to bed, and it had taken affect. Steve got much more affectionate as he got less sober.

He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist from behind.

"Get your hands off of my hips."

Steve ignored the statement. It didn't have enough depth to it to be an order, so Steve knew he could risk it. He nuzzled the crook of Danny's neck and set another shiver through him, so violent that Steve felt it. Danny tried hard to keep his voice level.

"You kiss my neck I'm breaking your teeth."

Danny heard Steve chuckle. He was nothing if not a rule bender. He backed away from Danny's neck, just far enough to plant a kiss into his shoulder. Danny held onto the kitchen counter to stop his knees from buckling.

"Steven John McGarrett if you don't get away from me right now I swear-"

"I saw Danny punching Santa, huh?"

Steve's soft tone was almost velvety. The depth of it made Danny's insides coil. Alcohol always dredged up that faded Hawaiian accent from somewhere in him. Danny turned where he stood, letting Steve's hands remain where they were. With Danny pressed up against him, Steve's smile bordered on indecent.

They had been building up to this for months now. Those stolen glances becoming more stolen leers. Those lingering touches edging closer to areas they shouldn't. The missing ties and tight pants. The biting lips and chewing pens and drinking beers- _who drinks a beer tongue first while making full eye contact?_ It was all to draw attention to their lips and their mouths. Testing the waters until they had reached breaking point.

Which was here.

Now.

Dressed as Santa on Christmas eve.

The lord works in mysterious ways but cupid is just plain weird.

"Only you could make Santa a turn on," Danny stated.

Steve brushed his nose slightly closer, his eyes hooded, and a smugness to his tone as he challenged, "Sure you don’t wanna sit on my lap?"

"Keep this up and I'll have to push you into a snowbank to cool off," Danny scoffed.

"Not the only way we could cool off," Steve smirked.

Danny couldn't fight the smirk that forced it's way onto his lips, or stop himself from biting them. Steve's grip tightened. It was instinctive. Purely powered by the way his insides heaved when Danny looked at him like that...

Danny edged closer. He reached up to lay one hand on the crook of Steve's neck and laid the other over his shoulder. Steve's heart thundered in his chest as he watched those lips come closer. Closer. Closer. Till they were almost within touching distance. Even when Danny closed his eyes, Steve didn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn't even breathe...

There was a touch of friction as Danny's cheek brushed against Steve's. Steve hadn't shaved in a day or two and his stubble was rougher than Danny had expected. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but the last five people he had kissed hadn't had any. It was unfamiliar. Not unwelcome.

Steve had tensed up completely. As cocky as he had been mere seconds ago, when Danny actually reciprocated he wasn't sure how to function. All he could do was focus on each brush against his skin. He was hyper aware of every one.

Danny's fingers against his collar, the way his elbow brushed against his upper arm, the way his lower stomach were pressed against his, and how their hips knocked when Danny raised on his tip toes, the shifting weight of him against Steve's own arms, the soft cotton of his shirt tickling his neck, the touch of his cheek against Steve's, the heat of his breathe on his ear- all of it. Steve mentally catalogued them all individually as his heart thundered. Even the rumble of Danny's soft chuckle as he rested his lips by Steve's jawline, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I told you I'm not kissing Santa!"

With that, Danny flicked the pom-pom pointedly and took a simple step to the side. Steve's hands fell away from him as he went. Steve gasped for breath as his hand slammed on the counter. He had to for stability. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to fall over. Danny chuckled again. With renewed distance between them, Steve’s brain could find the oxygen to function again.

He gave a lude smirk as he purred, "Would you prefer me naked?"

For a moment a strange look flickered over Danny's face as his tongue hit the inside of his cheek. When his eyes swept across Steve like that, Steve shuddered.

"Very much so," Danny purred back.

"That can be arranged," Steve said.

Danny snorted and glanced at the clock, "Not before Grace gets home it couldn't."

Steve pulled back like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Right."

Grace had been out at a party tonight. Nothing big, it was hardly even a party, but Danny still worried. He always did when she was out of his sight and he always would. And not that Steve would ever tell Danny this, but he worried too. Especially now. The kidnapping had been rough, and the bomb Danny triggered was worse, but Danny being shipped off to Colombia to stand trial for murder and knowing that not only would he probably never come home but that Grace _saw_ him taken away, had hit new heights. Steve did everything he could to bring Danny home for his own selfish reasons. He didn't do any of it for Grace because Steve had already been preparing to step into fatherhood and if that time had come both he and Danny knew Grace would be well taken care of.

But since he had already prepared for fatherhood, the worrying had already started and Steve would be just as relieved as Danny when Grace stepped into the room.

Regardless of all of those facts though, none of them wanted to risk Grace walking in to see either of them in anything that even resembled a compromising position. Grace included.

Instead, they collapsed onto the couch and settled into a familiar comfort position. Danny laid against Steve's chest, quietly listening to the way his heart still beat hard and stubborn even though by all rights he should have been killed years ago, and Steve wrapped an arm around him to hold him close and make sure he wouldn't accidentally slip away.

"So. What do you want for Christmas Danno?" Steve asked brightly.

Danny smiled but shook his head. "I got everything I want. I’ve got my kids. I've got a nice place. I've got a good job, good car. I’ve got a sexy, super smart boyfriend, I've also got you-"

"Hilarious!" Steve declared.

Danny smiled as Steve laughed. It wasn't worth holding back anymore he decided. The build up was going to cause an anti climax if they didn’t let some of it go now. And besides, Steve was so handsome in that bright red suit, looking like a goof for his kids.

Danny reached a hand across Steve's body to lay against his cheek and gently tug his head close enough to lay a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was soft, gentle, and affectionate. It happened so quickly and naturally that it was as if it had been happening for years.

It was over in seconds.

But Steve froze again. His eyes wide with wonder as he stared at Danny. Even after Danny settled back down against his chest. He smiled to himself as he did. Steve's heart rate had elevated rapidly. It was enough to make Danny's ears pink. Steve's smile grew slowly but brightly.

It was all well and good to tease each other and work each other up till one or the other had to hurry away before their pants became tight, but this was better. This softness was comfortable and safe and warm. Anyone could tease each other into a night of passion and messy bed sheets, but it was rare to find someone who leaned their whole weight against your chest and still felt like they were meant to be there. Like they were another limb. Connected enough to be comfortable doing nothing but waiting for their daughter to come home.

Steve's grin was wide and unparalleled. He finally felt like he had found a home.

The front doors latch clicked as Grace opened it with her keys. She closed it and dropped the latch behind her. Danny had drilled security into her since she was old enough to toddle and being kidnapped really drove it home. She kicked off her shoes and let out a tired sigh as she wandered towards the living room. Where she paused. She straightened up in surprise to see her father snuggled up to Santa Claus of all people. It took her a moment to recalibrate but her uncertain smile rose naturally when she did.

"Uncle Steve?"

Both he and Danny looked up when her voice broke through to them. Danny felt his ears burn slightly hotter but Steve lit up.

"Aloha Grace, mele Kalikimaka!" He beamed.

He raised a hand to beckon her closer and rose to hug her as she stepped towards him.

"Mele Kalikimaka..." she repeated slowly. She hugged him uncertainly and stepped back again as she took in his outfit. "I thought Danno was Santa?"

"Santa is Santa. Uncle Steve's just filling in for the photos," Danny said, pointedly.

He didn’t rise to welcome his daughter in. He stay sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, keeping one eye on the TV as Steve and his daughter shared a knowing look.

"Uh huh. Not for Santa's home baked chocolate chip cookies made to Grandma's secret recipe then?" She joked.

"Well if they come with the deal," Steve grinned.

Grace laughed as Steve took his seat besides Danny again. Danny paused the TV and sat up as Grace took off her bag and laid it on the table. She turned back, ready for the interrogation to begin.

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"Yes Danno," Grace nodded.

"Did you eat healthy?"

"Yes Danno."

"Was the healthy thing you ate part of your burger or-"

"Actually I had pasta. Hand made pasta with tomato, basil and grated cheddar. And we ate it around a bonfire on the beach while Uncle Flippa played the ukulele. It was a mixer for Aloha Girls so the new recruits could be inspired by us Danno, not a keg party. Any other questions?"

Grace smiled as she waited for an answer and Steve smiled wider. His eyes were full of affection again. Grace was growing into a fine and sensible young woman and Steve was so proud of her. And utterly terrified by the prospect.

Danny eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know what a keg party is?"

Steve and Grace both shared the same scoffing laugh that Rachel used to give him when they were still together. The same one that his sisters and his mother would share whenever he, Matthew or their father would say anything about their plans or try to warn them to be careful out there. It was the smirk of loving derision that families gave over protective parents. Steve breezed past it.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

Grace's smile widened as she nodded. "Yes Uncle Steve. I'm tired now though and Charlie's gonna to get us all up at dawn again so I'm just gonna go to bed if that's okay?"

"Course it is monkey. Sweet dreams," Danny said.

He didn’t move again but Steve rose to his feet. He leaned over to a side table and jogged after Grace as she headed for her room. He pressed a finger to his lips when she turned to look at him.

"I saved you a cookie," he whispered.

Grace grinned at him as she took it and whispered back, "Mahalo Uncle Steve."

Steve tried to wink at her but both of his eyes closed when he tried. She giggled but said nothing. Grace was full of pasta and her hair smelt of sea salt and smoke. She had had a great night and she was exhausted, but somehow knowing her uncle had saved her one of his favourite - and rarest - treats made the night feel even more special.

Steve settled in beside Danny again, grinning from ear to ear with satisfaction that Grace was home happy and safe. Danny, however, leaned back to give Steve a pointed look. Steve's face fell like he was in trouble.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"It's not exactly a healthy dinner is it Steve?" Danny stated.

Steve snorted, "It's not dinner. It's a snack. Like-"

"If you say like me you can get in your car and go home right now," Danny warned.

"Alright, I won't say it," Steve said.

Danny rolled his eyes. Steve didn't need to say things he just thought them really _really_ loudly. But he was still here. Still a comforting presence in a hectic house on a hectic day. And Danny wouldn't be without him for a moment.

"Thank you for doing this for me Steve. It means a lot," he said, gently.

"Are you kidding? This is my favourite Christmas ever!" Steve grinned.

Danny smiled to himself as he felt his ears turn pink again. He buried his head against Steve's chest as Steve wrapped an arm around him to hold him close. Danny heard his heart skip a beat. His smile grew.

"Yeah. Mine too."


End file.
